Love or Hate
by sxygodess
Summary: just started ... Kagome has a stalker...and he wants more then just her company...what will InuYasha think of her new stalker...and how will he deal with it...


** Love Or Hate**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Man what time is it?" said a groggy 15-year-old miko by the name of Kagome. "Damn it I only have 6 mins to get ready for school………stupid alarm clock went off at the wrong time again!" She whined. Oh well here goes another wonderful day in the world of Kagome Higurashi, the most boring person in the world. At least that was true until she went down her well to find out that she traveled 500 years into the past. Oh yeah so boring…yeah right. Any ways back to the problem at hand…what was it again…oh yeah I have to get my ass out of bed. Oh great mom is at work and I am already 30 mins late for school. Oh and even better there goes my record for never being late. Man this thing with the federal aura has already made me give up my perfect record for never missing a day of school and now since I stayed up all night trying to help InuYasha with his wounds I am late. OH MY GOD! I forgot that InuYasha is down stairs sleeping on my couch. I new we shouldn't have gone after that giant lion demon but does InuYasha listen to me NO! So now he is down stairs because I had to bring him home with me because he needed to see a doctor or else he would die. OH MY GOD. I am here just talking about how much it is his fault (And trust me it is his fault) and he is down stairs in pain. Well now I can't go to school thinking of InuYasha in pain. Well I guess I will just have to stay home. 'Oh well I might as well get up and see how InuYasha is doing' thought Kagome. So after Kagome took a shower and got dressed she went down stairs to check on InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha you up yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I am…I've been up for almost an hour…you take to long to wake up wench" InuYasha said.

"Don't call me wench!… SIT BOY!" said Kagome. InuYasha fell own to the ground with a loud THUMP! 'When will he learn' Kagome thought. "Well I guess I have to change your bandages since you can't move your right arm" Kagome said.

"Get away from me wench" yelled InuYasha.

"SIT" "InuYasha stop being like that you know that you can't change them on your own" said Kagome.

"Keh." InuYasha mumbled.

"Koga never gave me this much trouble." Kagome mumble just loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

'Why is she thinking about wolf breath when she has me here?' InuYasha thought. InuYasha reached out his right arm and let Kagome fix the bandages.

"See that wasn't so bad." Kagome said when she was done with InuYasha's bandages.

"Speak for your self woman." Whimpered InuYasha. "So what are you going to fix for breakfast Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

"Keh…. like I should make some thing for you to eat" said Kagome

"Oh come on Kagome make me some thing to eat." InuYasha begged. 'Did she just use the word 'Keh'? InuYasha thought.

"Fine, fine but only because I didn't have to argue with you that much about your wounds." Kagome said. After breakfast Kagome got InuYasha to agree to stay for a few more days so he can finish healing. (Only the lord knows how though ;) "So InuYasha what do you want to do today since I am going to stay home today?" asked Kagome.

'I know what I would like to do.' Thought InuYasha with his impure thoughts. 'I really have been around Miroku way to long.'

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could show you around the beach front since you have already seen the city." Kagome said.

"What the hell you have kept me in the city every time I come here and you have a beach…god woman" InuYasha complained.

"Oh stop being so silly InuYasha you are never here long enough to go any where any ways." Said Kagome.

"Keh" was InuYasha's reply.

"Ok then lets start packing...lets see we will need some sun block, some towels, and some other essentials." Said Kagome. After Kagome packed all their stuff for the day they were about to leave when Kagome remembered that InuYasha looked like a demon and not like a human. "Umm…InuYasha you can't go out like that." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah I have to wear those stupid human clothes." Wined InuYasha.

"Oh come on its not that bad besides you have to change again when you get there." Said Kagome.

"What do you mean I have to change AGAIN?" Asked InuYasha.

"Well you see you can't go swimming in your day clothes you have to put on some swimming trunks to swim in." Said Kagome.

"Why can't I just go there in my swimming trunks?" asked InuYasha "What are swimming trunks anyways?"

"Well because….ummm….well I don't know but mother always says that we should change while we are there and not before we get there." Said Kagome. "And swimming trunks are a type of shorts that you wear in the water."

"Fine, fine whatever." Said InuYasha. After InuYasha changed into some human clothes they left to go to the beach. On the way there, there was an accident and they were kept in traffic for about an hour before they could get onto the highway. When they finally got onto the highway InuYasha was starting to get really bored and as you can probly imagine he is really getting on Kagome's nerves.

InuYasha's view on things…………………………………………………………

'God I thought this was expose to be fun all we are doing is sitting here in this death trap machine called a car, and Kagome tells me to shut up every time I try to talk to her…god why is she so paranoid?' thought InuYasha. "Hey Kagome How…."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me while I am driving we could get into an accident." Said Kagome. After the long drive to the beach they are finally there. "Awe isn't this nice its wonderful out here...OMG I just remembered I didn't leave a note to tell my mom where we are going." Said Kagome worriedly. "Oh never mind I could just call and leave a message." "Ok so InuYasha over there is the men's changing building and meet me here when you are done ok I will be just right in here but what ever you don't come in here its only for woman." Said Kagome.

"Yeah whatever." I said. 'Wow what is this...is this what they call trunks?' thought InuYasha what he didn't know was that Kagome accidentally gave him her bikini and she has his shorts.

Kagome's view on things…………………………………………………………

'OMG I gave InuYasha my bikini and I have his shorts I hope I can catch him before he gets into the men's building.' Thought Kagome. "InuYasha, InuYasha, INUYASHA…oh good I caught you before you changed." Said Kagome "I gave you my bikini an I have your shorts here and give me those….now go change." 'Wow that was close I almost didn't get to him in time…hey I wonder if he would know how to put on a bikini anyways…huh oh well.' Thought Kagome. After Kagome was done changing she went to the car to wait for InuYasha and by the looks of it he wasn't done yet so she decided to call her mother so she wouldn't worry about them. After the phone call she was getting a little worried because InuYasha wasn't back yet. 'Man were the hell is he I better not have to go looking for him.' Kagome thought. After ten more minutes she decided to go look for him.

InuYasha's view on things………………………………………………………….

'Ok now where was I expose to meet her again?' thought InuYasha. 'Oh yeah at the car…uh' Behind InuYasha he heard three girls about Kagome's age yell out to him.

"Umm… hi I was wondering if you would like to hang out with my two friends and I since you look like you aren't here with any one." The three said.

'Oh great.' Thought InuYasha. "Sorry girls but I am looking for a friend of mine." Said InuYasha.

"Well in that case could we help you look for them." Asked one of the girls.

"Ummm…sure I guess if you want to what's your names?" asked InuYasha.

"Well my name is Amana my friend on the left is Garnia, and my friend on the right is Shayna." Said Amana.

"Ok well my name is InuYasha and I am looking for my friend Kagome." InuYasha said.

"WHAT OMG your InuYasha wait is the girl you are looking for last name Higurashi?" Asked the three at the same time.

"Yeah why do you know her?" InuYasha asked.

"Know her OMG we are her best friends." Said Shayna. "Why is she here shouldn't she be at home in bed?"

"Why the hell would she be in bed?" asked InuYasha. "She is here with me, we are going to go swimming." 'Stupid wenches why can't they leave me alone…and why does Kagome have such annoying friends…there is no reason in hell why she would want to come home to these people' thought InuYasha. 'Maybe she hates me and would rather be hear with the annoying freaks then in my time with me…what the hell am I saying who cares as long as we find the shards and I turn into a full demon.'

"Well why would Kagome lie to us and say she is sick when she is well enough to go to school?" asked Shayna.

"What do you mean she's sick?" asked InuYasha.

"You don't know?" said a stunned Garnia.

'What are they talking about Kagome is perfectly fine.' Thought InuYasha.

"InuYasha, InuYASHA, INUYASHA...where are you?" yelled Kagome. "Oh finally I found you…where have you been?" Asked Kagome.

"There are some girls here that say you are sick…is it true are you sick?" asked InuYasha.

"Oh Garnia, Shayna, and Amana I didn't see you guys there … why are you here at the beach and not at school?" Asked Kagome.

"We should be asking you the same thing Kagome." Said Garnia

"Well you see ummm...I felt good today but I woke up late so I decided to come here as a way to relax for one more day." Kagome said.

"Well ok but InuYasha here sounds like he didn't know you were sick." Said Shayna.

"I told him maybe he forgot…ummm…here let me talk to him for a moment ok." Said Kagome.

"Hey InuYasha come here a second ok."

"Why?" asked he reluctant hanyou.

"Because I have to talk to you." Kagome explained.

"Fine whatever Kagome." Said InuYasha.

Kagome and InuYasha walked a few feet away from the annoying girls

"InuYasha what are you doing talking to them?" Asked Kagome.

"I didn't talk to them they talked to me and why do they keep saying your sick…are you sick…if you are why didn't you tell me I would never have let you do so many stupid dangerous things." Said InuYasha.

"First of all I am NOT sick…my grandpa told every one I was sick while I was in the federal aura so no one asks questions why I am not in school…and second of all I don't want you talking to them …ok." Said Kagome.

"Keh." Sighed InuYasha.

"Ok then now that we have this one lets go swimming maybe they won't notice that we left." Said Kagome.

InuYasha's Thoughts………………………………………………………………

'I wonder why she doesn't want me talking to them…what if Kagome is in some kind of trouble she doesn't want me to know about…wait this is Kagome I am talking about she wouldn't get into trouble and not tell me about it…or would she…I should ask her…what if she gets mad at me…then I guess I wont be asking her…I will just ask her friends.' Thought InuYasha.

"OMG I just remembered something InuYasha…because of your injuries you can't go swimming…well it is a nice day out we could just sit on the beach or go to the café over there." Kagome said.

"What I can't even swim now…god woman." Wined InuYasha.

"Well if you had just listened to me and not fought the lion demon…and especially on a full moon then you would be fine." Agued Kagome.

"What, like its my fault…if you hadn't gotten caught by him then I wouldn't have had to fight him." InuYasha argued back.

"Well if you hadn't left me there in the middle of no where to go find Kikyo…and you just had to go to Kikyo the day after Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara go to help a village a few miles away." Yelled Kagome.

People were stairing at them all from all sides. Kagome couldn't take it any more so she ran off to go cry in the car.

Kagome's POV…

God, why am I crying…I mean its not like we don't fight every day. I didn't even think about the fact that he left me for her again.

InuYasha's POV…

'Where did she go' thought InuYasha 'man why do I have to love her so much…WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING…I don't love her.'

"Keh woman." InuYasha mumbled to himself.

Normal POV…

As InuYasha came upon car that Kagome was crying in he smelt some thing different. Kagome wasn't crying anymore…she was…well…like her normal self, she smelt like she hadn't even been crying.

InuYasha started to get pissed off. Not because she wasn't crying over him, but because he smelt a male human with her.

Kagome's POV…

'I can't believe that he can be such a heart-less jerk.' Thought Kagome.

"Why is such a beautiful young lady such as yourself crying?" Asked a tall brown haired green-eyed boy.

"Oh…It's nothing just something a friend of mine did." Kagome answered.

"If they made you cry then I don't see why someone as smart as you are still there friend." He said.

Kagome was starting to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach but she decided to ignore the uneasy feeling.

"Well its…" What Kagome was going to say never got said because at the moment InuYasha pop out with a mad look upon his face.

Normal POV…

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled InuYasha.

"First of all I would like to point out that it is impolite to curse in front of a young lady such as umm…oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…my name is Koga." The complimenting male said.

InuYasha and Kagome just stood there with there mouths open with a look of disbelief on there faces.

"M…m my name is K-kagome." She stuttered.

InuYasha and Kagome couldn't believe it and didn't really see it till right then…this Koga guy had the same physical features at the Koga in InuYasha's time. Well of course except for the Koga in InuYasha's time has brown eyes and this Koga has green and he isn't a demon.

"Ok well Kagome since you seam better would u like to go on a date with me?" Koga asked.

"No she doesn't." Yelled InuYasha.

"Shut up InuYasha." Kagome Yelled.

"I don't have to wench." InuYasha yelled back.

"InuYasha why don't u just SIT down." Kagome said in a strong deadly voice.

As Kagome said the magical word InuYasha fell to the ground with a loud THUMP. Because of the strong force in her voice InuYasha fell twice as hard as he would have normally.

"Hey Kagome I have to get going can I have your number so I can call you?" Koga asked.

"Ya sure Koga my number is 332-9856…talk to you later bye." Kagome said.

After Koga left Kagome heard a weird sound coming from the ground beside her. She looked over and there was InuYasha cradling his hurt arm. Kagome had forgotten that he had hurt his arm yesterday. She felt so bad for hurting him even more than he already was.

"OMG InuYasha I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome said kind of worriedly.

"Keh…like a wimpy human like u could hurt me." Mocked InuYasha.

"Oh shut up you ignorant pig." Kagome shouted like a little kid that just got her candy taken away.

"Whatever lets go I'm getting bored." Whined InuYasha.

"Ya, ya whatever InuYasha." Kagome said. "At least I can swim while u sit…" Whatever Kagome was about to say was drowned out by the sound of InuYasha hitting the ground from the power of the prayer beads around his neck that Kagome had placed there only about a year ago. " Oh my god InuYasha I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that." Kagome said quietly.

"Sure whatever lets just go!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Ok…wait here a minute ok I have to go to the bathroom." Said Kagome.

"God woman hurry up." Said a very frustrated hanyou.

Kagome started to walk around the changing room to the other end were they kept the bathrooms when a man not much older then herself bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bump into you…" Kagome started to say when she looked up to see last person she expected or even wanted to see that day.

He was a boy about 5'11, he had dark brownish hair with red streaks in it, he also wore a pair of black baggy jeans with chains hanging down. His shirt was also black with the words 'Go To Hell' on it in blood red. His shirt was kind of tight considering it showed off his six-pack.

He was a kid at school that usually singled out a certain person to either beat to a pulp or take as his next girlfriend if they were a girl. Lately he had been watching her more closely then she would like at school. This was the first time she had seen her out of school, and it was kind of freaking her out how he just happened to come across her of all people in a dark closed off area of all places.

"Hey Kagome…long time no see." He said in his smirkishly sick voice.

"H-hey Kanoyato…w-wut are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered out.

"I'm here with the class." He said as he stepped closer to her so that she was against the wall. She could feel his hot breath gently coming down upon her as he leaned forward and whispered, "I'll be watching you so don't do any thing stupid." Into ear right before he walked off like it never happen.

After he left Kagome cringed against the wall. It had one thing to see him in the hallways with that unreadable look, but it was quite different when he was close right then…she could see the look of lust wound with the look of wanting in those eyes. It scared her to think what he would have done if he weren't here with the class.

After she was done in the bathroom she went to go find InuYasha. She was debating weather to tell him or not. If she were to tell him he probably would have tracked Kanoyato down and slowly killed him. If she didn't tell him Kanoyato would probable do something terrible to her. Thinking about it she figured she didn't really have much of a choice. She couldn't tell him, she didn't want to have to deal with a murder right now or any time.

When she finally caught up with InuYasha she decided to just forget about it for right now.

After their day of sitting around sun bathing Kagome and InuYasha were ready to go home. They went there separate ways to go change. Kagome was rethinking about her wonderful day today when all of a sudden something cold and sharp came into contact with her skin around her neck. If she has gone any farther it would have cut her throat for sure. She stood frozen, scared, and oddly enough calm. She had been in danger so many times before that things like this didn't even frighten her.

"What do you want Kanoyato?" Kagome asked in the most deadly of voices.

"Oh my sweet Kagome don't speak to me in such a tone of voice, you no how much it makes me want you." Kanoyato said as he leaned for ward to grab her left breast from behind. Just then he got an idea, he let go of her breast to grab her right shoulder to turn her around. After he was done turning her around to face him he pushed her against the wall and smashed a forced kiss onto Kagome's soft forbidding lips.

No matter how hard she tried to push him off of her he would not do anything but move closer, so close that his length was rubbing against the insides of her thighs. As hard as Kagome tried she could not keep in the small soft moan of wanting from leaving her now swollen lips.

Kanoyato couldn't hold it in any more, he wanted her and we wanted her now. Slowly without losing his grip on the half struggling half moaning female he moved them into a more secluded area. Now that they were some were they couldn't be seen Kanoyato started to undo the ties that kept her bikini attached to her slim beautiful body. As soon as he was done with the lower part of her bikini he started to take off his own lower garments. When he was done he started to separate the struggling girls thighs. When he finally accomplished getting her legs apart he whispered, "It will only hurt for a moment" as he thrust into her

All that could be heard from the two was a low moan of pain from Kagome. Kanoyato kissed her soft swollen lips again as he tried to keep his hold on the girl below him. As he thrust again into her, Kagome let out another moan but this one was slightly louder, not that loud but still loud enough for InuYasha who was looking for Kagome to hear.

InuYasha's POV…

I was walking down around the females changing rooms to find Kagome when I heard it…it was just a small yelp but I could still tell whose it was. As I started to run over to where I had heard it I saw the last thing I wanted to see right then or any other time. A young man was holding down a struggling Kagome. It had been enough that he was holding her down but he was also inside of her with his disgusting length. It had InuYasha's beautiful golden eyes turning the deadly color of blood shot red. Then he saw it, she was crying. He had hurt her and that disgusting pedophile WAS going to pay, but first he needed to get Kagome out of there.

As I pulled the damned jackass off of her by his throat I couldn't help but wince at seeing her bruised inner-thighs. Right then is when I heard it…the low soft sound of his neck breaking.

I looked down at Kagome expecting to see anger in her eyes from me killing him but all I saw was relief, and it scared me to think of how horrible it must be for her.

I slowly picked up her lower garment and handed it to her, then I turned around to look away. After she had given out a muffled sound that sounded like and 'ok' I turned around and picked her up. The way she was trembling was killing me. I wanted to smother her pain with my love for her but I was afraid that she would be afraid of me since I am a man just like 'he' was.

As i gently put her into the car I realized something… I didn't no how to drive. How was I expose to get her home safely now? … How am I expose to take care of her? … Then it hit me; I was being stupid I'm a demon I could just run home with my demonic powers.


End file.
